


或人决定这一辈子都不碰橙子了

by Echi



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One, 假面骑士零一
Genre: ABO/或人O/垓A, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echi/pseuds/Echi
Summary: 莫名其妙萌上了这对，我变态。
Relationships: 或/垓
Kudos: 10





	或人决定这一辈子都不碰橙子了

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名其妙萌上了这对，我变态。

“大丈夫 伊兹我一个人去就好了”说完或人便上了去ZAIA的车，“社长越来越可靠了呢”伊兹望着车影露出了笑容。或人到了ZAIA公司大门口，轻车熟路的就直奔天津垓的办公室，接待的人（给我留个面子）“来了吗？”天津垓坐在办公椅上敲着键盘，“你又想干什么？”或人带着敌意盯着他，天津垓像是感受到了视线停下了动作，按了一下手腕上的智能手表，房间开始变化 ，阳光透过玻璃窗照射进来，“请坐”天津垓示意或人，或人走到椅子上坐下，天津垓也在他对面的黑色皮质沙发上坐下，“我们该继续我们的游戏了”天津垓靠着沙发观察着或人的一举一动 ，或人咬了咬嘴唇开口“你这次你要弄什么”“我还没有想好”天津垓端起了咖啡悠然自得的品尝起来，“你！”或人感觉自己像是被玩弄于鼓掌之中一样，愤怒的起身想离开，可是却一下子软在了地上，“那么激动干嘛，所以才找你来商量呀”天津垓以为或人是过于恼怒，但是闻到空气中突然多了一股甜味后，发现事情更为严重了，“你发情期到了？”Alpho对于oemga的味道总是敏感的，或人愣了愣后扶着茶几缓缓起身“我没有，我还有事，先告辞了”可是没走几步腿一软便又倒了下去，完蛋，分化之后的第一个发情期，或人之前没有关心过发情期，根本不知道该怎么办，信息素不受控制的泄露，整个房间都充满了水蜜桃的甜味，天津垓皱了皱眉走过去抱起了或人，放在了沙发上“需要我帮忙吗？”或人点了点头含糊不清的重复“抑制剂”，天津垓笑了笑，清新酸甜味的夏橙信息素飘进了或人的鼻腔里，或人被刺激的发抖，泪水在眼眶里打转，疑惑的看向天津垓 ，天津垓抱起或人，让或人坐在了自己的腿上，“吻我就可以舒服哦”或人被Aipho的信息素吸引搂住天津垓的脖子，轻轻吻了上去，天津垓嘴角上扬，按住或人的头，反客为主，彼此的舌头纠缠在了一起，手向下滑，伸进了卫衣里，紧实却纤瘦的腰，或人受不了的往后退，泪水终于涌出，天津垓也舍得放过了或人，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，或人嘴里还有咖啡淡淡的苦味，等从那个吻中反应过来时衣服已经被脱掉了，胸前的红豆正在某个人的嘴里不停的被摩擦啃咬，“唔 别 哈”或人无力的推了推天津垓，天津垓加重力度的咬了一口，在周围留下了红色的齿印，“啊 ！”或人尖叫了一声，裤子前端微微湿透，“这样就射了吗？”天津垓看向或人已经哭的梨花带雨 ，快感占据了大脑，或人扭了扭腰，主动堵住了天津垓的嘴 ，天津垓也顺势扒下或人的裤子，一手缓慢撸着性器，一手深入蜜穴拓张，或人爽的发麻，差点又射了，天津垓赶紧堵住了马眼，或人眼泪汪汪难受的盯着天津垓 ，“你爽了，我呢？”说完拉下了裤链，或人感受到了身下滚烫的东西，理智稍稍回神“不 不要”天津垓的那东西在股沟处摩擦，“真的不要嘛？”粗大的性器时不时触碰到蜜穴引发一阵瘙痒，天津垓舔了舔已经泛红可怜兮兮肿胀的乳头，“要 想要哈啊 求你快点插进来”或人紧紧抓住天津垓的肩膀，理智被欲望侵蚀，天津垓抓着或人的臀部慢慢抵进去“自己动吧”或人挺起腰开始上下摆动，粗大的性器畅通无阻的在内壁驰骋，每一下都精准的按压到或人的敏感点，快感淹没了他，他甚至忘记他正在和一心想要收购他公司的人做爱，“唔 啊 ”或人突然抱紧了天津垓，内壁也突然绞紧，或人 和天津垓同时 爽的射了出来 ，肠液和精液从穴口流下滴在沙发上，好不淫靡，或人软在了天津垓怀里喘着气，天津垓往前一倒，或人以为要掉下去了，害怕的闭上眼睛，背部感受到的确是柔软的质感，或人睁开眼睛发现自己倒在了床上“接下来该我了”天津垓猛地又插了进去，或人连忙摇着头“唔 不要 我不行了”天津垓十指相扣握住或人的手，抵在或人脑袋的俩侧，开始猛烈的抽插起来，或人扬起下巴，嘴里只剩下断断续续的呜咽，天津垓狠狠的摆动着腰，终于顶到了生殖腔，或人惊恐的看向天津垓“不 你不会的 ”或人挣扎着，可是体力上的悬殊，也只不过是白费力气，“让我进去”天津垓低下头在或人耳朵边厮磨，或人知道自己不管说什么，天津垓还是会顶进去，他会用他的精液灌满自己的生殖腔，他会在里面结痂，最后标记自己，而自己会彻底沦为他的人。他闻着酸甜的橙子味像是被迷惑般扭过头露出脖颈上的腺体闭上了眼睛。天津垓用牙齿磨着或人的腺体“你和你的公司都会是我的”。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到中间忘乎所以忘了是ABO文了，所以情节有点对不上，懒得改了（其实是肾虚），将就吧(ﾉ ○ Д ○)ﾉ


End file.
